Historia Paralela
by mindeity
Summary: "El Avatar siempre consigue a la chica." Korra sabe bien eso. Pero cuando, junto con Asami, sea victima de uno de los inventos de Varrick y se vea envuelta en un viaje al pasado, ¿Valerá la frase "La hija del Avatar siempre consigue a la chica"? "—Jamás lo hubiese creído de la Jefa Beifong..." Korrasami Kyalin.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "El Avatar siempre consigue a la chica." Korra sabe bien eso. Pero cuando, junto con Asami, sea victima de uno de los inventos de Varrick y se vea envuelta en un viaje al pasado, ¿Valerá la frase "La hija del Avatar siempre consigue a la chica"? "—Jamás lo hubiese creído de la Jefa Beifong..." Korrasami + Kyalin.

Disclaimer: LoK no me pertenece, sino a Bryke y a Nickelodeon. Ojalá fuera mío *sigh*.

¡Nop, no tengo una forma coherente de validar un viaje al pasado, ni siquiera en manos de Varrick! Solo quería divertirme, y como esto es fanfiction, ¿Qué más da?

Kyalin es de esas parejas que o, a) la shippeas con todo tu cocoró, o b) te da igual. Pero, ¡No puedes odiarla! Así que unirla con Korrasami es la octava maravilla del mundo, ¡A que sí!

Mantuve las edades, pero si me pierdo un poco la cronología, les pido perdón. Es frustrante tener que guiarte de la wiki mientras escribes.

¡Que los espíritus me iluminen para terminar esta historia! Realmente, de verdad, lo juro, pienso en hacerla larga Y TERMINARLA.

Pero el núcleo es disfrutar de una joven y hippie pareja aka Kyalin, y otra que ha pasado por sus problemas y ahora, ¡Necesitan volver a su tiempo! Aka Korrasami.

¡Que disfruten! —si es que alguien lee esto.

Pellizco, papanata—Ah, verdad que no soy Dumbledore.

— lok —

capítulo i

— lok —

Mantuvo su mirada fija en el aparato de metal. Varrick se movía de lado a lado con una rapidez impresionante. Zhu-Li, mientras tanto, sostenía una caja cubierta en una pequeña manta de terciopelo negro. Sin embargo, omitió preguntar.

Este cuchicheaba cosas que no podía entender. Incluso se dedicó a intentar oírlo. Pero nada. El inventor susurraba cosas casi para sí mismo, o quizás sí eran solo para él.

Dirigió su mirada a su prometida, Asami. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño elegante que dejaba que la poca brisa rozara su cuello sudoroso. Se veía hermosa. Aquello era lo único que podía usar para entretenerse.

El salón de creaciones de Varrick, ubicado en el oeste de Ciudad Republica, era extremadamente caluroso. Se halló a sí misma sudando en aquella silla de caoba.

El inventor había llamado a su pareja para recibir alguna crítica a lo que había creado. Quizás carecía de creatividad, porque aunque Asami parecía maravillada, a pesar del calor, ella solo notaba tubos de metal y botones poco estéticos.

Asami se levantó de su silla, y le tendió el té que tenía en manos.

—Ten, cariño. Creo que ya está frío.

Vio la taza que había dejado en el suelo, vacía. Se sonrojó. Amaba el té, pero más amaba aquella forma de ser tan abnegada de Asami. Sonrió como una tonta, y se dedicó a beber el té Oolong con desesperación.

Amaba el té frío.

Observó el contoneo de caderas de la Sato, jadeando cuando el calor llegó a un punto desesperante. Quería irse con su chica, y quizás dar un paseo en Ki-ki —la bisonte volador de Kai, quien no dudaría en prestarselo para una tarde romántica.

Porque aquello era lo que mantenía su relación viva. Nunca la daban por hecho, y aquello hacía que cada día fuese algo nuevo, lleno de nuevas experiencias amorosas. ¿Una rutina? Eso no existía para ellas.

Cerró los ojos, soñolienta.

—¡... Necesito probarlo con alguien! Sería una prueba sencillo. Ir y venir. Es... ¡Varrick-tastico!

Se reincorporó, soltando una profunda bocanada de aire, y se levantó de la silla con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Puso las manos en la cintura de su prometida, atrayéndola hacia sí, y observó al matrimonio contrario con chispas de travesura en sus ojos azules.

—¡Nosotras lo haremos!

Asami giró su rostro, enarcando ambas cejas.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que es? —inquirió, algo ofuscada—. Pensaba en pedírselo a alguien más, quizás algún civil que estuviera dispuesto, pero... —se separó un poco de su novia, y se cruzó de brazos, ahora dirigiéndose a Varrick— Pienso que es muy peligroso.

Korra hizo un ademán con sus manos, y se acercó al inventor. Su novia se quedó atrás, refunfuñando cosas como: "¿Por qué la traje?" "Nunca cambia", etcétera.

—Explícame de qué va.

—¡Zhu-Li, haz lo tuyo!

La esposa del multimillonario sacó un par de planos azules, desenrollándolos y acomodándolos sobre la mesa, velozmente. Allí estaba... El mismo carcacho de metal con botones extraños.

—... Esta impulsado por energía espiritual, y un complejo sístema que, para tu entendimiento, es capaz de transportar un cuerpo al pasado, específico o aleatorio, según lo prefieras, y devolverlo en un periodo de treinta minutos.

—¡Brillante! —chilló el Avatar, y la CEO de Industrias Futuro se dio una palmada en el rostro—. Aunque... —dijo, llevándose un dedo al mentón—, ¿El tiempo de regreso no puede alterarse?

—¡Aún no —respondió Varrick, enérgico—, pero trabajamos en eso!

—Y por eso mismo —intervino Asami—; no está terminado. Es muy peligroso, Korra.

Chasqueó la lengua. Últimamente, Asami era muy sobreprotectora y aguafiestas.

—¡Venga! Sería una nueva aventura... ¡Imagina poder ver a Aang de nuevo, o ver a Tenzin joven! De seguro él y Lin era ñoños... Siempre me he preguntado cómo serían cuando salían.

—¿Salían? —preguntó Asami, con sus cejas elevadas—. Jamás imaginé eso. Aunque, ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido.

—¡Lo sé! —rió el Avatar.

Varrick chasqueó los dedos, pero su esposa gruñó, así que él mismo guardó sus planos con una expresión algo triste por dicha sumisión que comenzaba a adoptar.

Se sacudió las manos, y Zhu-Li sonrió complacida, rumbo a recoger las tazas de té. Korra debía admitir que se veía más alegre, y menos como un robot. Incluso vestía como una mujer del reino tierra, bien arreglada y con una belleza natural.

Varrick las escaneó con la mirada, y juró haberlo visto mover su bigote.

—¡En fin! El punto es, Señoritas Polémicas —nombró debido al revuelo de la prensa con su relación amorosa—, ¿Lo probarán?

—Sí-no —dijeron Korra y Asami, respectivamente.

Korra miró a su prometida con un pequeño mohín, y la CEO rodó los ojos, ofuscada.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —sonrió el inventor.

Varrick corrió hacia un estante, murmurando cosas bastante rápido, y juró que se estaba volviendo loco. Quizás tanto tiempo con Kuvira le había afectado la cabeza.

Miró a Asami, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Tragó en seco. Al parecer, tendría que preparar su espalda para una buena noche en el sofá.

Zhu-Li volvió, acomodando sus lentes con aires de intelectual, y las miró agudamente.

—Últimamente se emociona mucho con sus inventos. No se preocupen. Cuando se de cuenta de que no funciona volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Hay algo de normal en Varrick? —se mofó el Avatar, y pareció ver el resquicio de una sonrisa en los labios de la esposa del inventor—. De todas formas, ¿A dónde se ha ido?

—Pues... —intentó intervenir Asami, pero se vio interrumpida por Varrick.

—¡Aquí está! —gritó este, trayendo con sí unos cables y los intentos de unos cascos.

Asami los escudriñó agudamente.

—No es por nada, pero los cascos de mi moto se ven más seguros que estos.

—Ehem —tosió el multimillonario, con el ceño fruncido—, solo pónganselos.

El Avatar y su prometida compartieron una mirada aprehensiva, y procedieron a tomar con sumo cuidado los 'cascos'.

Eran rojos, y algunas de sus partes solo estaban sujetas por simples y finos cables de cobre, o quizás estaño. La pintura era de excelente calidad, ya que se veían brillantes de todas formas.

Algunos cables derivaban a, lo que Korra supuso, que debían leer su mente, o algo así. Porque eran pequeños chupones que se pegaban en los laterales de su rostro al ponérselo.

Varrick las empujó, toscamente, a una esquina, junto al cachivache. Conectó un cable bastante grueso a la maquina, y comenzó a marcar teclas, pero curiosamente eran táctiles. ¿Entonces para qué eran los botenes toscos y viejos?

La pantalla se iluminó de azul, y el rostro de Varrick se iluminó.

—¡Denme una fecha!

Asami titubeó, algo presionada.

—N-No lo sé... ¿Korra?

—¿Cuarenta años? —mencionó, algo dudosa.

—¡He...cho!

Rotó el botón café, y de repente ambas sintieron un tirón en el ombligo. Y de allí, un fondo negro, pero con resquicios de tonos azulados.

— lok —

Cuando Korra abrió los ojos, retrocedió en el suelo como si una criatura se arrastrase hacia ella. Horrorizada, se giró sobre su costado.

Jadeó.

Allí estaba Asami, inconsciente, pero a salvo. La acunó en su brazo, dejando un beso en su sien. Si le hubiese sucedido algo no se lo habría perdonado. Jamás debió haber sido tan arriesgada.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a enfrentarse a los problemas de cara, amante a la adrenalina, pero a veces se le olvidaba que estaba Asami, su novia y el amor de su vida. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos, porque ahora no estaba sola.

Nunca lo estuvo. Pero ahora era distinto.

Acarició el cabello negro azabache de la CEO, mirando su rostro apacible con sus ojos brillante. Suspiró, agotada.

Estaban en una zona bastante alejada de la ciudad, si su sentido no le fallaba. No se sentía igual, de todas formas.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Y si había funcionado?

—'Sami —murmuró, acariciando sus cabellos—, despierta.

De repente, se oyó una profunda bocina. ¿Era una bocina policial? Nunca la había oído, excepto en su primer día en Ciudad Republica y cuando los Igualitarios tomaron el poder.

Quizás no estaban tan alejadas de la ciudad, pensó.

De repente, el delicado y grácil cuerpo en sus brazos se removió, soltando un gemido de incomodidades. Era tan tierna.

Asami se reincorporó, sacudiendo su cabeza y su cabello con rastros de tierra.

—Agh —se quejó cuando sus huesos resonaron al mover su espalda.

Korra se acercó más a ella, frotando su espalda con un deje de preocupación en su rostro. Se mantuvo en silencio, observando a su prometida, quien se sobaba el cuello.

La CEO dirigió su mirada hacia ella, con calidez, pero a la vez con severidad.

—¿Estamos vivas?

Korra rió, asintiendo torpemente.

—Eso creo, aunque siento como si una manada de tejones-topo me hubiesen pasado por encima —se quejó, estirando sus brazos.

—Oh, cariño —murmuró Asami, acariciando la morena mejilla de la chica—... Podemos buscar un hospital. Estamos en Ciudad Republica.

La Avatar jugó con sus dedos, con una mueca en labios mientras la contraria la miraba con algo de angustia en su rostro.

—Ese es el problema... ¿Y si no es nuestra Ciudad Republica? —inquirió.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Asami se había sentado sobre sus rodillas, mientras apretana su bolso —que misteriosamente había aparecido a su lado— y lo mantenía en sus piernas como si fuese una reliquia.

Por el otro lado, Korra fijó su mirada en el suelo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas ate una inminentemente verguenza.

—¿Y si el invento de Varrick funcionó? Lo siento tanto.

Asami suavizó su expresión, tomó la barbilla de la Avatar y depositó un suave y gentil beso sobre sus labios rosáceos, libres de maquillaje. Sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

—Entonces lo resolveremos juntas —dijo con cariño, procediendo a atraerla hacia su pecho y arroparla en un suave abrazo.

Korra sonrió, apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de la CEO y mirando sus ojos verdosos. Amaba a Asami, más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó. Era tan irónico.

—Te amo, 'Sami.

La chica besó la nariz de la morena, sonrojada.

—Y yo a ti, Korra —sonrió.

De nuevo, la bocina.

Korra se alejó como un lobo ante el aullido de su manada, dudosa, y se levantó con cierta dificultad. Sus piernas se hallaban entumecidas, y sus pies hormigueaban. No se sentía bien.

Le tendió la mano toscamente a su prometida, y esta la tomó algo distraída. Cuando estaba a su lado, observó el reloj que estaba acomodado de frente en su muñeca.

—Se volvió loco —dijo Asami, para sí misma, aunque Korra pudo oírla.

—Esto no me da buenas espina —musitó frunciendo el ceño.

Su mirada se dirigió al paisaje de Ciudad Republica, y su respiración se aceleró al verlo. No habían lianas espirituales, ni el portal, ni grandes edificaciones, ni satomoviles avanzados, ni los puentes construidos por Asami.

De repente, sintió un golpe en el estomago, y empezó a sudar frío. Se llenó de nauseas, y al ver a su novia supo que estaba igual que ella.

Asami dio unos pasos temblorosos. Estaban en lo que parecía ser una colina. Una zona verde que, probablemente, unía Ciudad Republica con el resto de Republica Unida

Pero Korra jamás jamás había estado en Republica Unida, solo en su capital. Así que se sintió bastante desorientada.

—Cariño, creo que Varrick no estaba tan loco como parecía —dijo Asami en un hilo de voz, tragando en seco—. Si tan solo tuviese algo con qué revisar las cordenadas.

—¿No sería mejor ir al Templo Aire? —sugirió Korra, tratando de mantener su lucidez.

Asami se mordió el labio, y Korra la admiró en silencio mientras la ingeniera parecía analizar las cosas.

—No lo sé... ¿No sería peligroso alterar algo, suponiendo que estemos en el pasado?

La Avatar sonrió vagamente. Adoraba lo inteligente que era su novia, aunque a veces la hiciese sentir poco merecedora de su amor. Sí, era fuerte y el Avatar, pero muchas veces era algo bruta y tosca para demostrar su cariño.

Sin embargo, Asami la amaba así.

—Eh... Tienes razón, pero quizás también consigamos ayuda. ¿Aang no debería vivir ahí?

Lo dijo como si no significara nada, pero se emocionó notablemente. ¿Y si conocía a Aang? ¿Podría restablecer su conexión con él? La sola idea la hacía sonreír como tonta.

—Ese es el problema —dijo Asami, fríamente—. ¿Y si estamos en otro tiempo? ¿Y si Aang no está?

—Pero, 'Sami —refutó la morena, gesticulando con sus manos—, ¡Él construyó Ciudad Republica, y el templo también! Sería extraño si no estuviera ahí.

Asami se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño cuando la bocina volvió a sonar. Masculló algo que no pudo oír, aunque probablemente fuese una palabrota. Pero de parte de Asami era algo extraño.

—¿Y si murió? Piénsalo, Korra, quizás el resultado de la máquina de Varrick era impreciso y Aang ya está muerto para estas fechas. Yo ya habría nacido... Y si me encuentro a mí misma —jadeó, mirando el suelo—; se crearía una paradoja temporal.

Se acercó a ella, algo dudosa, y besó su mejilla torpemente. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a aquellas muestras de afecto. Pero su novia inspiraba esos arrebatos de cariño, algo que nunca le había pasado.

Quizás con Mako, pero era una joven osada y e inconsecuente en aquella época. Sin duda, amar con madurez, como alguna vez le había dicho Katara, era otro mundo.

Se sonrojó profundamente, y jugó con uno de sus cortos cabellos.

—Con el tiempo he aprendido que siempre tienes la razón, amor —dijo torpemente, con un fuerte semblante—. Pero creo que estaba vez es lo más sensato que podemos hacer.

Asami suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena, y sonrió vagamente.

—Bueno... Como una vez lo dijo el General Iroh; confiaré en tus instintos, Avatar.

Su novia le guiñó un ojo mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la ciudad, y Korra se sonrojó como si fuese una adolescente de nuevo.

— lok —

Sin duda, Ciudad Republica no había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos de Aang. Sí, la tecnología era más obsoleta, pero los civiles eran igual de trabajadores y, en sus casos, maleducados.

Las bocinas se trataban de un ataque de las triadas, que aún se llevaba a cabo, pero era algo sorprendente que se usaran. Sí, estaban probablemente en el pasado, pero aún así era extraño.

Vio un par de policías, y fue curioso ver como sus cables metal salían de su cintura, no de sus muñecas. Y los satomoviles no existían, solo habían automóviles bastante viejos y con poca velocidad.

Incluso rió al ver la expresión horrorizada de Asami al ver la máxima velocidad de uno de ellos.

—Veo que sí hay cosas que agradecerle a mi padre —habí dicho en ese momento.

Estaban comiendo en un simple café. Tenía hambre, así que se pidió cinco pasteles de atún-sardina y un jugo de lechoza. Asami solo pidió un café oscuro.

La analizó con la mirada, mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta los rastros de los pasteles que habían quedado alrededor se sus labios.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

Su novia despegó la mirada del periódico. ¿Cuándo lo había conseguido?

—No, cariño, no te preocupes —balbuceó algo pálida.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar qué le sucedía, la heredera de los Sato volteó el periódico y se lo tendió. Korra se limpió las manos con el mantel, y lo cogió con el ceño fruncido.

Allí, en primera plana, estaba la foto de una bastante joven Katara. Pudo reconocerla debido a la gran cantidad de fotos que había visto de ella cuando le contaba sobre el antiguo Equipo Avatar.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, con su respiración agitada. El artículo hablaba sobre las luchas contra la sangre control que había llevado la maestra, y como el Consejo las había puesto en duda nuevamente.

Pero eso no le importaba. Estaba muy ocupada queriendo devolver todo lo que había comido. Dejó el periódico sobre el plato y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose.

—Maldición... —masculló, en un suave gruñido—. Soy una idiota.

—Cariño... —suspiró Asami, tendiéndole su mano sobre la mesa—, no es tu culpa. Lo resolveremos.

Korra se restregó los ojos, jugando con los delgados dedos de Asami que ahora estaban entre los suyos.

—No debí haber sido tan impulsiva y egoísta —musitó, derrumbándose en la mesa de mala calidad—. Nunca voy a cambiar... Siempre te meto en problemas.

—Me encanta meterme en problemas, y más si es contigo —bromeó, aunque en el fondo estuviese completamente preocupada—. Además, si dejases de ser impulsiva, dejarías de ser Korra.

Touché.

La morena apoyó la barbilla en la mesa, con un grave jadeo de exasperación. Intentó sonreír, aunque no tenía muchas ganas después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: LoK no me pertenece, sino a Bryke y a Nickelodeon. Ojalá fuera mío *sigh*.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aw, los adoro. Este capítulo responderá algunas de las incógnitas que dejé en el anterior. Estoy segura de que les gustará.

Lamento muchísimo la demora, en serio. Planeaba subir esto dos días luego del prólogo, pero tuve muchas complicaciones personales y empecé clases... Mala mezcla.

¡A leer!

— lok —

capítulo ii

— lok —

Agradecía internamente que Asami tuviese su cartera llena de yuanes. Aunque se sonrojó cuando Asami la miró luego de que más de la mitad de la cuenta se debiera a los cinco pasteles que había pedido.

Al salir del café, Korra jugó con sus manos, pensativa. Suponiendo que estuvieses en el pasado y no en un universo alterno, o cualquier disparatada que Varrick hubiese ocasionado, ¿Cómo volverían?

Pensó en Naga, en Bolin, en Mako... En todos. Era sorprendente como sus amigos se habían convertido en su familia. Ya los extrañaba.

Asami pareció notar su semblante, porque procedió a entrelazar sus manos con las de la morena. Sin embargo, Korra la sacudióc algo distraída.

—No. No sabemos cómo se lo tomen en esta época.

La CEO frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos. No se avergonzaba de su relación, ¡Para nada! Pero si en su tiempo la prensa había enloquecido, y algunos civiles aún las miraban con curiosidad, no se imaginaba en aquel tiempo.

Asami bufó.

—Por supuesto, les preocupará que una total desconocida se tomé de las manos con otra. Cuidado, quizás y te arrojan algo.

Korra alzó su mirada, enarcando una ceja. El sarcasmo jamás había salido de Asami. Nunca. Y conocer esa faceta suya la descolocaba un poco.

Unió sus manos y depositó un beso en los blanquecinos y delicados nudillos de la chica, sonrojada.

—Lo siento —masculló, rascándose el cuello—. A veces ni pienso lo que digo. Es solo que la situación me tiene algo mal.

La de cabellos negros se mordió el labio, dejando de caminar por un momento.

—Deberíamos buscar una forma rápida de llegar al templo. Estamos muy lejos.

Korra sonrió, y la jaló hacia la siguiente calle.

— lok —

—¡Pero mamá, quiero ir al templo!

Lin se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada, refunfuñando diversas maldiciones contra la tela verde militar que se cernía contra el colchón.

Los gritos de Suyin eran insoportables. Parecía una banshee.

Los veinte minutos que había permanecido en la cama, fingiendo dormir, se resumían en una discusión entre su madre y Su.

La menor quería ir al templo porque Bumi había llegado el día anterior. La mayor quería dejar su día libre e ir a trabajar en un operativo contra las tríadas.

Aunque Lin entendía a Suyin, la situación la tenía algo harta.

Era el día libre de su madre, y les había ofrecido un día familiar entre las tres Beifong con una buena jornada de entrenamiento y luego escuchar los partido de Pro-control en la radio comiendo algo de Narook's.

Pero al parecer, Toph Beifong vivía por y para su trabajo.

Pensó en salir de su habitación y gritarles que actuaran como dos mujeres maduras, pero sabía que pedirselo a ellas era algo imposible.

También pensó en escaparse por la ventana e ir al templo. Últimamente se llevaba muy bien con Kya, y pasar una tarde con ella le emocionaba, curiosamente.

Pero después Suyin haría uno de sus berrinches por no llevarla. Así que desechó esa idea también.

—¡Se más consciente! Lin estará a cargo. Dile que hay comida en el refrigerador para calentar.

Sonó un portazo, y la mayor suspiró. Su mañana de descanso se había acabado en cuanto su madre cruzó por la puerta.

Era algo cuestionable el pedirle consciencia a una niña de nueve años. No soportaba a Su la mayoría del tiempo, pero debía aceptar que la quería bastante, y le preocupaba que aquella falta le afectase en un futuro.

Se restregó los ojos, palpando su cara sudorosa con una mueca. Se oyó otro portazo, por lo que supuso que Suyin se había encerrado en su habitación. Al poner un pie en el suelo supo que era así.

Se levantó con algo de pereza, acomodando su musculosa blanca que se había subido a la altura de su ombligo.

Detestaba las mañanas. Definitivamente, recibir el sol en la cara no era lo suyo. Pero estar todo el día en la cama tampoco. Necesitaba actividad, algo que hacer, así fuera limpiar la casa.

Sonrió, tenía una idea.

Salió del cuarto, y dio cuatro pasos a la derecha y ya estaba frente a la puerta de su hermana. O media, por decirlo con franqueza, y tocó la puerta toscamente.

—¡Levanta tu trasero de ahí, iremos al templo! —golpeó la puerta otras dos veces—. ¡Vistete!

Sintió como unos pequeños pasos se acercaron a la puerta, y luego una figura pequeña y menuda apareció ante ella.

Tenía una camiseta verde manzana, de largas mangas y una falda verde pasto, con un pantalón crema debajo de ellas. Su cabello estaba arreglado, como siempre. Envidiaba que no tuviese que peinarse mucho.

Se restregó la nariz, con una pequeña mueca.

—¿En serio? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Lin asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pon los platos que yo me encargo del desayuno. Oí que mamá dejó algo para calentar —dijo en un tono severo, aunque no era su intención—. Mientras me pondré algo decente.

Su se lanzó a un abrazo no correspondido por la mayor, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente ante el comportamiento de su hermana.

Como un torbellino verde, la de piel oscura se arrebató a la cocina, y pudo escuchar como los platos sonaban al chocarse. Entrecerró los ojos. Esperaba que no rompiera nada.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia su habitación. Era bastante minimalista, con pieles de animales que su tío Sokka le había regalado a Suyin en un inicio, aunque a ella no le gustaron y se las dejó.

A ella sí le gustaban. Le daba un toque rudo, y le parecía entretenido tener una habitación que reflejara su personalidad. Porque bien no era un terremoto como su hermana, sí sabía hallarse en unos cuantos problemas.

Suyin los buscaba y los causaba; mientras que ella simplemente tenía el talento de meterse en ellos.

Las decoraciones, mínimas en realidad, eran grises y verde oscuro. Las cortinas eran blancas y espesas, con aroma a la Tribu Agua sin duda alguna.

Lo único ostentoso era una peinadora con un lindo espejo decorado en plata, regalo de su abuela. Era lindo, de todas formas, y tenía algunas estatuillas orientales de decoración sobre la madera de tono crema.

Abrió una de las gavetas, y sacó una musculosa verde pasto y unos pantalones de color café cremoso. Zapatos, no, sin duda era un no rotundo. A pesar de que la miraran como si fuese una demente, guardaba con recelo aquel rasgo de su madre.

Al bajar las escaleras, Su estaba sentada en la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre ella y jugando con los palillos. Sonrió suavemente, y se adentró a la pequeña cocina con un caminar sublime.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Su, levantando la cabeza.

Lin sacó una bolsa algo humeda, con una mueca de asco.

—No lo sé, y prefiero no averiguarlo.

— lok —

El radio le despertó cuando comenzó a sonar de repente, con un rápido locutor que hablaba sobre lo maravillosa que se veía Ciudad Republica en aquella nublada mañana.

La maestra agua sacudió su cabello, soltando una honda respiración para calmar la misma. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, suspirando cuando se oyó un grito.

Desde que Bumi fue herido en las Fuerzas Unidas, el Templo había vuelto a ser escandaloso. Divertido, pero escandaloso.

Mismo Tenzin se alegró en un principio de tenerlo en casa, pero a los dos días estaba a punto de explotar.

A ella le alegraba, aunque extrañaba sus mañanas de meditación pacificas.

Se levantó de la cómoda, chocando con unas campanas que colgaban del techo y que tenían un sonar armonioso y relajante. Se miró en el espejo por un momento; no se veía tan mal.

Sin duda estaba más alta. Le encantaba haber alcanzado a Bumi, quien sin duda era toda una torre. Se metió en un vestido turquesa, recogió su cabello con unos palillos y estaba lista.

Aunque su buen humor casi desaparece cuando su baño personal estaba hecho un desastre. Eso no era suyo. Y con una mueca de descontento, se cepilló.

Finalmente, bajó las escaleras rumbo al espacioso comedor. Su madre siempre tenía el desayuno listo, fuese la hora que fuese.

Al llegar, no se esperaba ver a las heemanas Beifong charlando animadamente con su madre. Su padre estaría allí, de no estar resolviendo un conflicto en la Tribu Agua del Norte. Y sus hermanos debían estar en lo suyo.

Instintivamente, se acomodó un cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Kya, cariño, siéntate —dijo Katara, levantándose del suelo—. Guardé unas albóndigas para ti.

Asintió, sentándose junto a la menor de las Beifong. Esta estaba sonriente, terminándose el último pedazo de albóndigas de vegetales que estaba en su plato.

Sin embargo, frente a ella estaba Lin Beifong, con su mirada fija en el plato y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De pequeñas nunca habían sido muy unidas. No por la edad, en realidad. Lin era más de los juegos rudos con Bumi y Tenzin, por muy extraño que sonara. Ella prefería las charlas y los juegos con bebes de tela en compañía de Izumi.

Pero hace pocos meses se habían acercado más. Lin era algo enigmática. Todos la veían como la ruda chica que se metía en problemas y no podía controlar su aguda lengua. Pero ella sabía que habían más cosas detrás de esa osada joven.

Al parecer se había quedado analizándola, porque la pequeña chica subió su mirada y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió de golpe, limpiándose con la muñeca el rastro de espuma del jugo de calabaza.

Kya sonrió, encantadora, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano.

—No. Solo que noto una nueva aura saliendo de ti. ¿Has estado practicando yoga, Lin?

Antes de que la escéptica joven pudiese refutar toscamente, Katara corrió la puerta de tela y se adentró al comedor con un plato en manos.

Las delicadas manos de su madre lo pusieron frente a ella, y luego se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Lin y Su pasaran el día aquí —dijo Katara, rompiendo el silencio con una sonrisa—, de seguro entre chicas se la pasaran bien.

Kya balanceó la albóndiga en el plato con los palillos, algo perdida en sus pensamientos. A veces extrañaba la carne que disfrutaba en las visitas del tío Sokka.

—Uh, ¿Y eso? —preguntó de repente.

—Toph —fue la única respuesta de Katara, quien apretaba sus labios como si fuesen una línea recta—. Se que no importa, pero tendré una seria charla con ella. Debe ordenar sus prioridades.

Sin embargo, ante la atenta mirada de Lin, Su saltó sobre la mesa, tan enérgica como siempre. Mostraba una blanca y enorme sonrisa en su rostro, con sus ojos tono ópalo chispeando hacia ella.

—¡Nos divertiremos mucho! Nos maquillaremos, hablaremos de chicos, ¡Y haremos una fiesta de té! ¡Y jugaremos con muñecas, sí! A Lin no le gusta, por eso eres mi favorita.

Aunque la mayor de las Beifong la fulminó con la mirada, Kya sonrió algo sonrojada, soltando una pequeña y cantarina risa.

—Seguro que sí, Su —sonrió la maestra agua.

Katara, quien parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, suspiró y se levantó. Se mostraba más animada de lo usual.

—Bueno, jovencitas, diviértanse y no se metan en problemas. Tengo unos problemas que solucionar con el Consejo, lamentablemente —dijo con un jadeo de agotamiento, rodando los ojos.

Lin tosió, limpiándose con la servilleta.

—¿Tiene que ver con el artículo? —murmuró—. Lo vi en el "Sol de la Republica".

—¿Saliste en el diario? —preguntó Kya, algo anonadada—. ¿Por qué?

—Lamentablemente —se quejó la maestra agua—. El Consejo no estaba de acuerdo con las nuevas clausulas sobre los maestros sangre.

—¿Pero eso no fue hace años? —preguntó Su.

Lin sonrió. Le agradaba que su hermana supiese de aquellos temas. Sin embargo, Katara arrugó los labios.

—Sí, fue hace bastante. Pero hubo algunas alertas en el Polo Norte y quise añadir más cláusulas mediante Sokka, pero no quisieron aceptarlas y... —frunció el ceño— Discutí un poco.

—¿Por eso papá viajó para allá, no? —musitó Kya, terminándose su segunda albóndiga.

Katara asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Al parecer el tema le incomodaba un poco. Pero Kya entendía. Si la persona que amaba tuviese que viajar tanto, sin duda alguna se desesperaría.

Después de observar el suelo por unos segundos, su madre sonrió y salió por la puerta corrediza, rumbo al Consejo. No se veía de buen humor, como lo estaba antes.

Lin se acomodó un cabello rebelde que caía por su costado, mirando su plato como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Por otro lado, Suyin sonrió abiertamente.

—Eres muy linda, ¿Podemos peinarnos y maquillarnos, Kya?

Pudo ver, de reojo, a Lin rodar la vista. Sonrió.

—Claro que sí, Su —dijo amable y cálidamente. Los niños solían amarla, mientras que Lin discutía con ellos como una niña más. En eso dí que se diferenciaban—. Tengo mucho maquillaje de la tía Sukki.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Su, alargando el monosílabo—. ¿Viste, Lin? Kya es más divertida.

—Gracias a mí estás aquí, malagradecida —bufó Lin, ofuscada, con el ceño y la nariz arrugada.

Su le sacó la lengua, y aquello fue suficiente para hacerla reír.


End file.
